1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a television cabinet, and more particularly to a television cabinet of a structure which is divided into a front cabinet and a rear cabinet.
2. Related Art
In a television cabinet of this kind, for example, if a front cabinet and a rear cabinet are aligned, a bore portion of a boss provided on the front cabinet side is coincident with a vis insertion hole provided on the rear cabinet side, and if an attaching vis inserted from the back side into the vis insertion hole of the rear cabinet is screwed into the bore portion of the boss for the front cabinet and fastened, the front cabinet and the rear cabinet can be joined integrally via the attaching vis. The term xe2x80x9cvisxe2x80x9d as used in the present specification means fastening screw. One example of the front cabinet in such television cabinet is shown in FIG. 4.
FIG. 4 is a rear view of the front cabinet for use with the television cabinet of video integral type, as looked from the back side. As seen in the same figure, this front cabinet is provided with the boss 5 inside an upper board portion 12 of the outer board, the attaching vis being screwed into this boss 5. Reference numeral 13 denotes a cathode ray tube attaching boss, and reference numeral 14 denotes an opening in which a front face of the cathode ray tube is disposed.
FIGS. 5 to 7 show the conventional structure of a formation portion A of the boss 5 as shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 5 is a front view of the boss formation portion A, FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of FIG. 5, taken along the arrow VIxe2x80x94VI, and FIG. 7 is a perspective view of FIG. 5, as looked along the arrow VII. As seen from these figures, the upper board portion 12 of the outer board 11 is provided with a pair of platelike leg pieces 61, 61 on the right and left sides which are moulded integrally therewith, both lateral sections of the cylindrical boss 5 on the right and left sides extending longitudinally being linked integrally with the pair of leg pieces 61, 61, respectively. And a rear end portion 51 of the boss 5 is linked via a leg piece 61 on one side to the platelike rib 7 extending lengthways that is moulded integrally with the upper board portion 12. This rib 7 not only serves to reinforce the upper board portion 12, but also reinforce the boss 5 and the leg pieces 61 supporting the boss 5.
Conventionally, this rib 7 had the same thickness at any position over its entire length, as seen from FIG. 7. Also, an entry corner portion 71 as a link portion of the rib 7 with the rear end portion 51 of the boss 5 had a right angled shape.
By the way, the television cabinet is required to be strong enough to withstand a shock caused by vibrations or impact during the transportation or a stacking load. Therefore, a drop test for the television set employing the cabinet is conducted in accordance with certain standards, in which it is required to increase the reinforcing action with the rib 7 to have a greater strength to withstand this drop test. To cope with this requirement, an attempt was made to increase the thickness of the rib 7.
FIGS. 8 to 10 show the structure of a boss formation portion A of FIG. 4 made by this attempt. FIG. 8 is a front view of the boss formation portion A, FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view of FIG. 8, taken along the arrow IXxe2x80x94IX, and FIG. 10 is a perspective view of FIG. 8, taken along the arrow X. As seen from FIGS. 9 and 10, in this attempt, the total height or thickness of the rib 7 was increased in an intermediate portion of the rib 7 extending longitudinally and between the link portions with the leg pieces 61, and a high strength portion 72 was formed by the thickened portion. In this way, the rib 7 having the high strength portion 72 of increased thickness could exhibit a greater strength to withstand a drop test or screwing of an attaching vis into the boss. However, it was found that when the rib 7 was thickened in such a way, a so-called xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d arose on the surface i (see FIG. 9) of the upper board portion 12 where the high strength portion 72 was formed due to the problems on the moulding techniques, thereby degrading the appearance of the cabinet. Also, it was found that a crack or fissure was likely to occur in the entry corner portion 71 as the link portion of the high strength portion 72 with a rear end portion of the boss 5.
On the other hand, it was considered that a thin rib was provided to each of the right and left leg pieces 61, 61 to increase the reinforcing action. However, it is difficult to provide two ribs in proximity from the respect of moulding techniques, and even if it can be made, there is the disadvantage that the moulding or manufacturing costs may be increased.
Though the boss formation portion A as shown in FIG. 4 is provided with two bosses 5, 5 arranged right and left, this was contrived to employ a spare boss 5 when one boss 5 failed. Accordingly, one boss 5 may be provided in most cases.
On the other hand, there were described some measures for increasing the strength of attaching a cathode ray tube attaching boss into a cathode ray tube as shown in FIG. 4 in the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Nos. Sho62-201583, Sho63-72978, and Sho63-81474.
[Problems that the Invention is to Solve]
As described above and shown in FIGS. 8 to 10, if the conventional television cabinet has simply an increased thickness of the rib 7 to improve the reinforcing action, the xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d may arise on the surface of the upper outer board 12 on which the rib 7 is provided, degrading the appearance of the cabinet, resulting in the problem that the merchandize quality is lowered. Also, with the techniques as described in the above patents, it is impossible to resolve the insufficient strength of the rib 7 or solve the problem that the xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d may arise on the surface of the upper outer board 12 on which the rib 7 is provided.
This invention achieves in the light of the above-mentioned problems or affairs, and it is an object of the invention to provide a television cabinet employing a simple constitution with the increased thickness of the rib 7 to improve the reinforcing action of the rib 7, in which the xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d may not arise owing to the increased thickness of the rib on the surface of a front cabinet or a rear cabinet on which the rib is provided.
Also, it is another object of this invention to provide a television cabinet in which a crack or fissure is unlikely to occur in the entry corner portion as the link portion of the rib with the rear end portion of the boss.
[Means for Solving the Problem]
A television cabinet of this invention is divided into a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. A platelike rib extending lengthways that is moulded integrally with an outer board of the front cabinet or rear cabinet made of synthetic resin is linked with a rear end portion of a boss for screwing an attaching vis for joining the front cabinet and the rear cabinet. And the rib has a high strength portion of increased thickness extending lengthways to be continuous to the rear end portion of the boss, and a link portion of the rib with the outer board is formed in smaller thickness over an entire length than the high strength portion.
Thereby, the reinforcing action of the rib is increased by the high strength portion of the rib. Nevertheless, the link portion of the rib with the outer board is formed in smaller thickness than the high strength portion, whereby the thickness of the link portion can be set to such an extent that the xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d may not arise on the surface of the outer board.
In the television cabinet of this invention, it is desirable that the surface of a front end portion of the high strength portion is formed as a concave curved face smoothly continuous to the rear end face of the boss. Thereby, since a stress is more concentrated on an entry corner portion that is the link portion between the rib and the rear end portion, a crack or fissure is less likely to arise at the entry corner portion.
In the television cabinet of this invention, both lateral portions of the boss on the right and left sides may be linked integrally with a pair of platelike leg pieces on the right and left sides that are moulded integrally with the outer board, and the rib may be linked integrally with a leg piece on one side.
Further, it is another object of the invention to provide a television cabinet in which the location of the flexible strip is set in the central section of the ceiling board portion in cross direction, the rib being linked with the flexible strip to reinforce the central section of the ceiling board portion in cross direction, and the flexible strip is omitted from the end portions of the ceiling board portion in cross direction, the boss and the rib for stiffening the boss being only disposed at the end portions in cross direction, whereby the structure of the cabinet is less complex, while the strength of the rib itself for stiffening the boss is not decreased, and there is no risk that the xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d arises on the outer face of the ceiling board portion due to moulding.
Further, a television cabinet of this invention comprises a front cabinet and a rear cabinet made of synthetic resin, in which a boss for screwing an attaching vis for joining the front cabinet and the rear cabinet is provided on one cabinet of the front cabinet and the rear cabinet, a platelike ceiling board stiffening rib for stiffening a ceiling board portion of one cabinet and a platelike boss stiffening rib for stiffening the boss to be linked with the boss are moulded integrally on an inner face of the ceiling board portion in a form extending lengthways, the boss stiffening rib having a high strength portion of increased thickness extending lengthways, the high strength portion being spaced apart from the inner face of the ceiling board portion, and a link portion of the boss stiffening rib with the ceiling board portion is formed in smaller thickness over an entire length than the high strength portion.
In this television cabinet, the ceiling board stiffening rib serves to stiffen the ceiling board, and the boss stiffening rib serves to stiffen the boss. And the high strength portion of increased thickness provided on the boss stiffening rib not only serves to increase the strength of the boss stiffening rib itself, but also serves to exhibit strikingly the reinforcing action of the boss with the boss stiffening rib. In addition, since the link portion of the boss stiffening rib with the ceiling board portion is formed in smaller thickness than the high strength portion, the thickness of the link portion can be easily set to such an extent that the xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d may not arise on the surface of the ceiling board portion without decreasing the strength of the boss stiffening rib itself.
In this invention, the ceiling board stiffening rib is disposed in a central section of the ceiling board portion in cross direction, with a flexible strip linked with the ceiling board portion being provided at its end portion, and the boss stiffening rib is disposed at an end portion of the ceiling board portion in cross direction. In this way, it is improved that the central section of the ceiling board portion in cross direction is not reinforced by the rib, whereby the central section of the ceiling board portion in cross direction is reinforced by the ceiling board stiffening rib, and the boss is reinforced by the boss stiffening rib.
Also, in this invention, one longitudinal end of the boss stiffening rib and one longitudinal end of the high strength portion are continuous to a rear wall portion provided at an end portion of the boss in lengthwise direction, and the boss stiffening rib is gradually lower in height when being farther away from the rear wall portion, a top face of the boss stiffening rib at the other end being smoothly continuous to an inner face of the ceiling board portion. In this way, since one longitudinal end of the boss stiffening rib and one longitudinal end of the high strength portion are continuous to the rear wall portion provided at the end portion of the boss in lengthwise direction, a reinforcing action of the boss stiffening rib is directly exerted on the boss, but the reinforcing action of the rib is not indirectly exerted via a crosspiece portion 19 on the boss. Hence, the boss can be effectively reinforced by the boss stiffening rib. In addition, since the boss stiffening rib is gradually lower in height when being farther away from the rear wall portion, and the top face of the boss stiffening rib at the other end is smoothly continuous to the inner face of the ceiling board portion, the boss stiffening rib has a higher strength than where the boss stiffening rib is formed in almost equal thickness over its entire length, which serves to increase the reinforcing action of the ceiling board portion.
In this invention, it is desirable that a peripheral wall of the boss is linked to the top portion of a pair of right and left leg pieces moulded integrally with the ceiling board portion, and one leg piece of the pair of leg pieces and the boss stiffening rib are linked lengthways.
Also, it is desirable that a link portion of the boss stiffening rib with the ceiling board portion has a thickness that is 0.6 times or less that of the ceiling board portion over an entire length. This is because if the thickness of the link portion over the entire length is greater than 0.6 times the thickness of the ceiling board portion, thexe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d arises on the outer face of the ceiling board portion, degrading the appearance, when the ceiling board portion and the boss stiffening rib are moulded integrally of synthetic resin such as polystyrene, while if the thickness of the link portion over the entire length is 0.6 times or less the thickness of the ceiling board portion, no xe2x80x9cshrinkagexe2x80x9d may arise to degrade the appearance.
In this invention, it is desirable that the interval between the high strength portion of the boss stiffening rib and the inner face of the ceiling board portion is 2 mm or greater. This is because if the interval is shorter than 2 mm, the thickness of a mould for moulding a gap portion between the high strength portion and the inner face of the ceiling board portion is so thin that the mould is difficult to manufacture, and the mould is difficult to release from the gap portion.
In this invention, it is desirable that the surface of the high strength portion of the boss stiffening rib at one longitudinal end is formed as a concave curved face smoothly continuous to the rear wall face of the boss. In this way, since a stress is less concentrated on an entry corner portion as a link portion between the boss stiffening rib and the rear wall face of the boss, a crack or fissure is less likely to occur in the entry corner portion.
More specifically, a television cabinet according to this invention is constituted in the following way. That is, the television cabinet comprises a front cabinet and a rear cabinet made of synthetic resin, in which a boss for screwing an attaching vis for joining the front cabinet and the rear cabinet is provided on one cabinet of the front cabinet and the rear cabinet, a platelike ceiling board stiffening rib for stiffening a ceiling board portion of one cabinet and a platelike boss stiffening rib for stiffening the boss to be linked with the boss are moulded integrally on an inner face of the ceiling board portion in a form extending lengthways, the boss stiffening rib having a high strength portion of increased thickness extending longitudinally, the high strength portion being spaced apart from the inner face of the ceiling board portion, and a link portion of the boss stiffening rib with the ceiling board portion is formed in smaller thickness over an entire length than the high strength portion, wherein the ceiling board stiffening rib is disposed in a central section of the ceiling board portion in cross direction, with a flexible strip linked with the ceiling board portion being provided at its end portion, the boss stiffening rib is disposed at an end portion of the ceiling board portion in cross direction, one longitudinal end of the boss stiffening boss and one longitudinal end of the high strength portion being continuous to a rear wall portion placed at an end portion of the boss in lengthwise direction the surface of the high strength portion at one longitudinal end is formed as a concave curved face smoothly continuous to a rear wall face of the boss, the boss stiffening rib being gradually lower in height when being farther away from the rear wall portion, a top face of the boss stiffening rib at the other end being smoothly continuous to the inner face of the ceiling board portion, a peripheral wall of the boss is linked to a peripheral wall of a spare boss having the same shape as the boss, the peripheral wall of the boss and the peripheral wall of the spare boss being directly linked to a plurality of leg pieces linked on the ceiling board portion, one of the leg pieces and the boss stiffening rib being linked lengthways, the link portion of the boss stiffening rib with the ceiling board portion has a thickness that is 0.6 times or less that of the ceiling board portion over an entire length, and the interval between the high strength portion of the boss stiffening rib and the inner face of the ceiling board portion is 2 mm or greater.